What's That Got To Do With The Price Of Gold?
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Even wonder what those two captain's logs meant when fully translated? Along with pieces that Robin could not write down or out work, here they are. How the Straw Hat Captain see his world! Discontinued.
1. Thinking Luffy

Luffy finds out that his crew does not have proper wages. He goes reading through the accounts, he notices that something in not right here and needs a serious talk with Nami. The money loving woman is none to happy, and when Luffy puts he foot down as Captain she does the unthinkable.

XD ~DX

Dimbreed Town was a port town on a Spring Island, close to the New World's entrance. Because it was so near, it was often one of the new island those coming to the New World would come to; this meant load of trade for not only the town, but the whole island.

Many pirates and travellers came from all over the Four Blue Seas, bringing with them a little part home when they did business here. For this reason, anyone could buy or sale, this about anything on this small island.

A young man moved unusually slow down the long narrow street. Ever side of him was market stalls, all having a wide array of strange items and objects on them. The street was crowded and it was making it hard for him to see any of the goods, sighing the young man carried on, stopping every few seconds to see if the next stall held something of interest.

A sudden down pour of rain caught everyone off guard and sent those in the street hurrying along, trying to hide under the stall tents. The young man did not care, he simply raised his head to the skies above, looking passed his straw-hat. Moments ago there had no been a cloud in the clear blue sky, now the heavens was completely covered with monstrous dark clouds.

The blue vest the young man was wearing, quickly darken in colour as the rain soaked through; soon his whole vest was wet. Strangely enough, only part of his black short cut jeans were wet, as he walked into the rain.

Monkey D Luffy's vision was covered, by someone's umbrella, making him bring his eyes back down; those people who still walked the street knocked and bumped into the Straw-Hat Captain. Grinning he bumped and knocked back, like it was some kind of game, causing many to stumble as he passed by.

"Mmmmm...This is nice..." Came a familiar voice to Luffy; the rubber man stopped and turned to his right. At one of the stall stood a skeleton with an afro. "But I don't have enough money...mmmm..."

Moving towards the stall, Luffy was just to call out to his musician but stopped when he heard a long sad sigh as Brook placed the item back down on the stand and walked away. The Captain watched with a unhappy frown. He hated for any of his crew mates to be sad.

Luffy rushed forwards, using much more force than before, and came to be in front of the stall stand. He paid to mind to the old man there, who was white as a ghost with the shock of a living skeleton answering the prices; Luffy's eyes were fixed on a beautiful crafted flute.

"Brook wanted this?" Luffy thought about as he peered down at it, he then reached forwards and picked it up turning it in his hands, before glancing at the cost. It was more then what he had on him. Slowly Luffy gazed at the stall saler who was still frozen in fear, he stared blanked at the old man before a evil smirk appeared on his lips as an idea formed.

"If you give me this flute," Luffy said with a careful and control voice, he leaned forwards slightly trying to imitate Nami whenever she bought or sold something. He had got the saler's attention now, as he at last noticed Luffy there, "I'll made sure that he never comes back." He whispered, then smiling sweetly knowing full well that he could do this, because they there leaving in the morning.

The fearful and tearful man, nodded his head violently.

And once again copying Nami, using her 'finishing move' as Usopp called it; Luffy lifted his hand up and narrowed his eyes at the eyes, closing this agreement. "Do we have a deal?" The stall saler hurryingly reached over and took Luffy's hand.

Grinning boldly Luffy shook the offered hand firmly and made a grab for the flute. Then he walked in the same way as Brook went.

Brook was always easy to follow, all he had to do was listen out for the screams of terror.

"Brook!" Luffy shouted over the heads of the people, and the tall 'man' turned to the sound of his voice.

Those behind Brook who had not seen his face, stopped in their tracks and back slowly away while others moved so fast, that all that was left of them was their after image.

"Yohohoho! _Captain_~" Brook sang out, raising a bony hand to wave. The crowd that had not moved parted ways, allowing the crazy young man to move freely to the skeleton.

"Shishishishi." Luffy snickered as he ran forwards, coming in front of his towering comrade. The young Captain could not get the grin off of his face as he held the flute in front of him, "I got you something!"

"HA?! Yohohohohohohohohoho~" Brook laughed as he leaned his skull head upwards to the skies, and clapping his hand together in front of himself in delight; then he straighten and reaching down he took the gift. "Luffy-san! _I shall_ _treasure it_!" Brook's normally high voice, came out deeper at the end of this sentence.

Luffy laughed loudly, pleased that Brook was happy.

"No worries!" Luffy said with laugher still in his voice, "So then, I'm off. I want to eat something, before we have lunch on the ship. Sanji said something about making a new meal."

"Ha? Mmm...yes he did say something like that." Brook said thinking hard, lapping his finger bones against his jaw, "I am heading for the ship now, Yoho! _I want to try this out._" Brook said darkly again, as he held the flute with both hands, looking down at the dark oak wood. "Well then, see you later! Yohoho!" He finished once more brightly.

Luffy watched his comrade moved away. Brook was now heading away from the main street and into a ally way, heading towards the harbour. When Brook was out of sight, Luffy started strolling along, down the narrow street and through the now calmed down crowd.

Then he started to think; which was a terrible thing for him to do.

'Why did Brook not have enough money?' Luffy glanced towards a stall, which was filled with mirrors of all shapes and sizes. 'We have lots of money, and gold to trade if that money runs out.' Luffy stuck his hand in his pocket and bought out some money given to him by Nami as he was leaving the ship.

Nami placed herself in command of their funds a long long time ago; Luffy knew she handed out money for the needed things, but what about a simply allowance? Was he the only one who was given money as he went to play on the new islands? And if that was true, how did the others get their sending money?

Luffy bought a odd looking bronze plated mirror and headed back to the ship, without finding anything to eat. He wanted to look at the bookkeeping-thingy-me-jig that he knew Nami wrote in each time they went on an island.


	2. Captain's Log

The two women members of the Straw-Hat Pirates were sitting in a large round room, that was their ship's Crow's Nest. It was more like a library than a Crow's Nest, it was sealed in for on thing and for another it was curled at its walls with bookshelves between the windows. Below the bookshelves and windows were connected sofas, which stopped only for a drawing table that was build into the wall.

In front of this drawing table was a writing desk, though they still was far between, if two people were to sit at these desks at the same time they would be back to back.

In the centre of the room, and where one of the two women was, was a reading table. It was big enough for ten people to sit at it and still have elbow space.

The red haired woman was sitting below a bookshelf reading, what once was a blank book, with a deep frown. Taking a deep breathe she tried to read again.

The dark headed woman at the reading table glanced the other's way, raising an eyebrow at her. A few days ago Nami had asked their Captain Luffy to start making his own 'Captain's Log' instead of leaving it up to her.

However the '_thing_' that was Luffy's writing skills was was...was...

Nami's eyes twitched, her teeth gritted together as she stared down at the pages of the book. The writing itself was surprisingly neat. Many words had lines through them over and over, and she had to guess which ones were the right ones to made up full sentences.

It was not clear if Luffy put any thought into what he was writing out. Or had he? Was this some kind of code that only he could made out. Nami leaned close to the page and tried reading them in a different way.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Nami asked Robin as she held the book out, hoping the older woman to understand the contents within. Nami placed a hand to her forehead as Robin took the book from her hand, and flopped down on the chair face down, with a loud moan.

Hand after hand appeared making a path leading back to Robin, she bought the book up to herself. Robin laughing softy as she read it through slowly.

"He has not been to bad for his first try." Robin said with a small smile, she continued to stare at the words knowing what they meant even if Nami did not. "And you did ask him to do so, and he did." she finished loyally.

Robin's smile widen as she watched Nami scream into one of the sofa's pillow. She then reached for a pen and paper and started writing, copying the best she could. Their Captain had a unique style of word play.

"Where is that moron now?" Nami asked as she suddenly sat up, then turned to Robin waiting for a answer she knew the flower woman could give. She saw Robin leaning over and followed with her finger in the book, writing down something as she went along.

Stopping her task Robin closed her eyes, behind those lids the eyeballs began to move. A moment passed, and the two remained in silence. The older woman's lips moved, as if she was talking in her mind she deeply that she was display there. Then smiling she blinked and faced Nami.

"Our Captain is coming here." Robin said looking very amused at something, "And it seems he wants to talk about something with you also." Robin then stood and started to walk towards the door, leaving Nami confused.

"Wait!" Nami called out as Robin reached the door, and held up a hand. "Where are you going, anything I here to say I can say I can in front of you."

"Luffy said he that he wished to speak with you on your own." Robin said smiling still as she opened the door and stepped out, "He also asked something of me." Robin said as she stared out the door. Nami just waited for her friend to go on, "He wants no part of me in the room. Our Captain wants to speak with you completely on your own."

"Huh? B-" Nami was about to ask more, but the flower woman was gone with the wind. "Well this us new..." She stood and walked over to the reading table and gazed at Luffy's Captain's Log and then to paper Robin had been writing.

She read it through, hoping now that Robin had broken it down, it would made more sense.

/\

_**Captain's Log ~ **__**30~03~1309 A.W ~ New World -Hamlot Region - Thousand Sunny Gou- Men's Dorms- My Bed **_

_I went daahhhn de bloomin' apples 'n' pears, 'n' was surprised ter clock me First China Plate sleepin' there. i just watched 'im for a sec before walkin' Frank Bough into de bloomin' kitchen 'n' gotten me breakfast. _

_I loike it chicken pen I on the Kettle 'n' Hob. 'cause I get ter Taberu first. _

_After eating I went 'n' woke Zoro up,'n' 'e shouted at me, __I laughed 'ard__. that was chicken pen I Bear's Paw it. storm clouds were formin'. _

_I called aahhht a warnin' 'n' minna came runnin'. we ragged de sails up 'n' tied everythin' daahhhn. it went on for wot seemed loike forever, but we got through it alwigh'. _

_I 'ad a giraffe as it finished. it was de afternoon by de nickle 'n' dime de storm left us, 'n' I was 'ungry. very 'ungry. 'n' so I Taberu . _

_i was garn ter play chick pen Nami came 'a' started askin' me ter tickle 'n' bite a diary or summit of de kind. 'n' I moaned abaht it. it took 'ours. this is de first log. I 'ope ya 're 'appy!_

_**Captain's Log ~ 01~04~1309 A.W ~ New World – Hamlot Region – Island Cartoun -Dimbreed Town -Thousand Sunny Gou – Shower Room**_

_As I tickle 'n' bite this I'm a lil' annoyed, de chuffin' Four Seasons I'll tell ya aw abaht it._

_ i wasn't on the bloomin' Kettle 'n' Hob de night._

_This Day's Dawnin' I was de bloomin' Present and Past ter get up. minna was alwigh' up before me._

_Usopp saw land. We sailed in wif aahhht any problems. ____We ragged up de bloody sails.__ 'n' anchored up along de large 'arbour, they didn't 'oo we 're. _

_Finally we 'ad our breakfast. we got in ter Joe Brahn then. Bo-le Of Glue stayed behind. i found Brook there, wantin' ter score a flute and found aahhht that 'e couldn't. Brook didn't 'ave in the buff Bread 'n' Honey in 'is skyrocket. summit 'ere was not wite. _

_after thinkin' abaht I returned ter the 'appeny dip 'n' read through de bleedin' account Jackdaw 'n' Rooks. _

_dee Jackdaw 'n' Rooks didn't add up. summit is Frank Bough. _

_I cottoned on wot it was, I'm shocked at wot I Bear's Paw there. Shocked beyond belief._

_i found anovver Jackdaw 'n' Rook. this wahn shocked me ter me core._

_Robin is watchin' me. She knows summit is up wif me. 'n' so I left it at that, I will 'ave ter speak wif Nami chicken pen minna aint 'round._

_ so I garn ter put this Hammer 'n' Tack into de library/crow's nest that's up de bleedin' apples 'n' pears. 'n' ask minna ter stay in de Aquarium while I Rabbit and Pork wif Nami_

_i can only 'ope I come Hammer 'n' Tack jack's. _

_First Niku!_

\/

Nami gritted her teeth once again and sat down with a huff, waiting for the rubber man to come in. Even with Robin's translation it still did not make sense to her, one thing she did know was something shocked Luffy enough for him to come to her.

"What the hell is this?" Nami asked herself blinking as she re-read the words.

**XD~DX**

Robin carefully walked into the Aquarium, holding a tiny Den-Den in the palm of her hand. Staring down at the Den-Den she half questioned herself if this was the right thing to do. While her Captain had ordered her not to leave any of her body parts in the room, he never said anything about not listening at all.

Robin knew Luffy was about to talk with Nami, knew it was something of importance. She had seen the straw-hat wearing young man looking through the books and he was not happy about something.

The next strange thing came when he asked everyone to go in the Aquarium room for a while.

Glancing up she found them all there, Usopp, Chopper and Franky was playing cards on the floor, for some reason, there were tables for them to play on.

Sanji was carrying a tray on drinks and passing them around to each crew member. Brook took the glass and drank deeply.

Brook sat beside Zoro, waiting for his Captain's next orders. He was a pirate of old, and viewed his Captain's word as treasures greater than gold.

Zoro was also waiting. He sat with his head down and arms crossed. Robin could see that he had a small smile on his face, one that could be seen as a smirk. She knew better, Zoro loved it when Luffy pulled rank on them, he and Brook were the first to go into the Aquarium, without question.

Usopp stood there for a little while and kept on asking why they needed to go. Luffy refused to say and kept asking. Chopper followed once Usopp seemed happy to do so. Franky went then he was ready. It was Sanji who moaned about listening to Luffy, saying he wanted to tried something in the kitchen, soon he too was in the Aquarium.

Robin was the last, not because she was not listening to Luffy. He had asked her to tell him when all were gathered here, he also needed for someone to keep Nami in one place until they all were there.

"Everyone." Robin said as she walked in, smiling as she made her choose. If Luffy was going to act as a Captain, the others needed to know as well.

Usopp and Chopped jumped in fright at her sudden voice, dropping their cards. Brook 'yohoed' at her as she came over and sat down next to him. Sanji started spinning with the crushed juice drink and declaring her of being more beautiful than a rose. Franky lifted up his glasses and stared at her in question as he saw the tiny Den-Den she had asked for earlier. And Zoro opened his eyes, and watched her in silence.

"Who wants to know what their Captain and Navigator are talking about?" Robin asked with a secret smile.

Zoro also smiled and closed his eyes, wanting to hear. Franky let his glasses fell back over his eyes and said nothing. Sanji placed the glass of juice on a small table beside Robin and frowned at the Den-Den in her hand. Brook just 'yohoed' some more and leaned back against his seat. Chopped was quickly looking to everybody's face trying to see what they were doing before nodding. Usopp blinked and crossed his arms over his chest also, willing to listen.

Robin sat the Den-Den on the small table beside her drink, and clicked the button that was at the top. She took her drink and settled back, waiting for the voices to come through.


	3. The Deal

Nineteen year old Monkey D Luffy was known as a fearless man. The rubber man had confronted many of dangers in his lifetime, and had been at the doors of death more times then he could count. But given the chose, and he would face them all again, if it meant that he did not have to walk through that door.

Luffy took in a deep breathe and held it in, slowly he released it and then placed his hand on the doorknob; he was about to turn it, when he hear Nami's voice within, calling him every name under the sun. Luffy grinned at this, knowing full well she did not mean it.

That smile dropped off his face, as he remembered the reason for him being there.

The doorknob turned and the door was pushed open lightly, Luffy kept his expression completely blank as he walked into the room.

Nami was by the reading table, she was standing in a odd pose. Almost like she had been in the middle of tearing something to pieces, but stopped half way through to look at the person coming in. As she dropped what she was holding, and Luffy could see bits of paper falling to the floor.

Without a word Luffy strolled in and walked across the room and around the reading table, right over to the writing desk; never did he once acknowledge Nami, who watched him in silence.

"SAY SOMETHING!" She screamed loudly, as she started making her way round to him. She swore she heard someone gasp in surprise, but she was to focused on Luffy to think about that.

Luffy blinked and slowly faced her way, she tensed as she saw his frown with those narrow eyes. Luffy was upset about something.

He looked back at the writing desk and suddenly kicked off his sandals, then climbed upon the desk. He rolled on his knees on one end of the desk, before settling down on his heels. He blinked owlishly in front of himself for a moment, and then waved at Nami to be the same.

She gave him the 'you got to be kidding me' look, but shaking her head she placed one her hand on the desk and reached down, unclipped her three inched heels shoes and pulled them off. Nami sighed loudly as she stood upright, then she too climbed upon the desk.

Sitting down Nami mirrored Luffy on the other end of the desk, and waited for him to talk.

"Nami," Luffy began, his voice much deeper then normal, his hand kept twitching as he resisted sticking his pinky up his nose, knowing doing that never went well in the past. "I've been thinking-"

"Did it hurt?" Nami snapped out as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Luffy blinked in confusion, and tilted his head sidewards. "_Wot~_?" He asked as he continued to blinked at the annoyed looking woman.

"Never mind." Nami said with a tired sigh, and closed her eyes counting to ten before opening them again, "You were saying?"

"Arrr..." Trying to think where he was at. "Right! I want to talk to you about our money." Luffy said right off the mark; Nami's eyes narrowed to slits as the word 'money' came up. She opened her mouth and was about to speak when a rubbery hand covered it quickly. "Please listen to what I have to say!" Luffy said in a small whiny voice, before she could at a word in, "I have read through all our books!" Luffy quickly leaned down towards the draw of the desk, taking his hand away as he did, and on opening it up, he took three books out and placed them in the middle.

Nami stared down at the account books she had made out, and slowly bought her eyes up to her frowning displeased looking Captain.

"And..and I noticed that my crew is not getting proper wages!" Luffy went on as he slid the books across, he picked up one book and flicked through he, never seeing the raging Nami in front of him, "Nami I know you love money and that," Luffy said softy as he peeked over the pages, and swallowed hard at the sight of her angry face. "But I think we sh-"

"Luffy," Nami said firmly as she breathe through her nose, bigging herself up, "Are you saying that _you_ should be in chance of the money?"

"Well no," Luffy said blinking at this, he never thought that, "Everybody needs money, they can't play when they-"

"_**PLAY**_?" Nami asked with a hissed, as her eyes narrowed to the point that they could barely be seen and her nose flamed up in silence rage. "We need money to live on not '_**play**_'." Nami said as she leaned forwards, and unfolding her arms she slammed both a palms down on the desk, and sneered at Luffy, "If _you_ were left in chance of our _money_ we would all be **dead**!"

Luffy fell silent and lowed his head, his eyes were hidden beneath the shadow there.

"I know we need money to live on." Luffy said quietly as he played with the book in his hand, "But I also know that our crew should be getting money to do with what they want."

"And I do give them money!" Nami said but her voice was now raised, she also threw her arms up into the air, before turning and starting to get off the desk, "This is over!"

"No Nami, it's not." Luffy said in a deadly calm voice, which sent slivers down her spine. "I know you give money out, it says so in the books." Nami stopped moving as she listened to the voice that demanded attention. "You gave out money to them only for their supplies only."

Nami slowly faced Luffy away and glanced down at his knees, unable to look up.

"And I told them to do with whatever they want with the left overs." Nami spoke in a low tone, still not looking up. "So they do-" She started as she bought her head up, only to be stopped again.

"They don't get anything from that!" Luffy said in that same demanding voice, "Almost everything Sanji gets goes towards the food. Usopp rarely needs to store up, unless we meet an enemy at sea, the same is said for Franky!" Luffy sighed now and looked up letting her, with hard eyes, "Chopper buys only what he needs as well and never thinks to ask for anything more, Zoro gets nothing at all." Luffy's eyes narrowed as much as Nami did before. "You give any amount of money Robin as and when she needed it and you-"

"Right stop." Nami said holding up her hand, "I do a lot of work on this ship and I think I deserve any-"

"_You give yourself no limit to what you buy_!" Luffy said, it was the quietest he had ever spoken and yet it seemed very loud to Nami's ears. "Nami." Luffy said in his normal voice, "I know you do a lot. And I'm not going to take the money away, all I'm asking of you, is for you to work the books so that everyone gets proper wages."

"No." Nami said with an epic pout, causing Luffy to blink at her.

"Huh?" Luffy managed get out as he still blinked, then watched as she slid off the table and turn her back completely on him.

"What would they do with it anyway?" Nami said in an angry tone as she reached down and grabbed her shoes. "It better for them to get what their given. If they want more, then they can just get a loan off of me."

Nami began to shake uncontrollability, a dark presence emitted from behind her. The brave woman turned and glanced over her shoulder. It was only Luffy there.

"Like you did with Zoro?" Luffy asked darkly as once again his eyes were hidden under his hat.

"Well..." Nami started with a small smile and turned to face Luffy again.

"I know Nami." Luffy said as he dropped the book that was still in his hands and picked up another book, this was one a lot smaller than the last, "For the two years we were apart, you still put money on top of his debt."

Nami rushed forwards and grabbed the book out of Luffy's hands and hugged it to her chest. "That is none of your business!"

The room fell into an awful silence. Nami stood there hugging the book with gritted teeth and closed eyes. Luffy stayed there was, sitting on the desk, straw-hat hiding his eyes.

"Nami," Luffy was the first to break the silence, "How do you think Zoro pays you back, when he gets nothing?" Nami opened her eyes and straighten up and gazed at Luffy with a frown. "After I read these books, I made a discovery." Luffy voice this time was somewhat sad and pained, almost like he did not want to say the next thing, "Zoro...he...he works the docks."

"You mean..." Nami asked as many thought sped through her mind, but only one answer came to her as she remembered the amount of money Zoro sometimes puts in her hand. "No... you can not mean to say that he...he a.."

"He cleans up fish guts at night on small fishing ships at each harbour we stop at." Luffy said fast and with no emotion as he lifted his hat to look Nami right into the eyes. The blank face expression did not help his cause. She fell over slightly.

"Fish guts?!" Nami all but screamed.

"Mm," Luffy nodded his head firmly, "Fish guts."

"Then he can keep working!" Nami said as she turn on her heels and started walking away from the rubber man, only he was best no to forget that he was just that. A rubbery arm was wrapped around Nami's body, and it flung her backwards when she got to far. "LUFFY!"

"I'm not done." Luffy said again with no emotion as he glanced down at the woman who was now pressed up against him.

"But I am." Nami hissed out as she tired to wiggle free, the arm was wrapped under her breast causing them to be uplifted, it went downwards and stopped around her tights, the hand was hooked onto her right knee. Nami was completely trapped. "Let me go!"

"Think how this must hurt Zoro." Luffy spoke softy and quietly in her ear and her froze and listen, "Zoro now prides himself of being the First Mate of the Straw-Hat Pirates. The fact that he has to work under the orders of another must hurt him bad. He does not get any wages from here, so he has no choice."

Luffy let go and his arm twisted around and then slapped back into place. Nami took a step away from him, then remained still.

"Luffy..." Nami said as she looked to the floor, in her hand the little book with Zoro's debt was there."I can not do it."

"Huh?" Luffy said as he started to get off the desk. "Do what?"

"I can not allow the money to be taken away from me." Nami said as her shoulder began to shake, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Nami..." Luffy mumbled sadly as he came up behind her and gave her a big hug. "This place is not Along's Park. This is Sunny. You are with people who love you, and are not going to ran off with any of your_ own_ money. I understand if you still feel the need to hide some money away, but I promise you, that before our money starts running low, we'll get some more so that it never rans out."

"So that means we start being more pirate raids?" Nami asked softy as she half turned his way.

"Shishishishishi." Luffy laughed for the first time since entering the room and hugged her a little more tightly. "Aaa! I'll make sure we've have lots and lots of money. But just so you know, we have a lot of it at the moment. Enough to last with proper wages and all our supplies."

"With your surprise parties that is doubtful," Nami said a little bitterly as she pulled away with a sigh and then ran her fingers through her long hair. "I think we should go over the books, if we are going to give everyone wages." She said as she gave him a small shameful smile, "And make another book _just_ for those party."

"Aaa!Aaa!" Luffy nodded his head with a big grin.

"However. I will do all that over if you can do something." Nami suddenly said darkly, causing the happy captain to stop his grinning. "If this is really what you want, then you have to live on only fish and rich and water for the next two weeks. Understand?"

A slow smirk came upon Luffy's lips, he stared straight into her eyes, "Aa, I agree to this." He held out his hand like he seen Nami do a thousand times. Luffy realized over time that this meant a promise or deal that should not be broken, or that was how it came across from Nami. Luffy was someone who watches and learns.

Nami took his hand in her own, and she felt it tighten gently, as he leaned forwards so that he was right in her face. "Luffy...?" She asked as she glanced at his dark orbs.

"And over that two weeks, you sort out the books, ask everyone to join in so we can get a rough idea of some much they spend on their supplies each time we dock." Nami blinked in surprise by Luffy's last words, and they shook on it. The deal was made.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

This story is discontinued, after someone pointed out that people may think it is 'slash' because of the last chapter. I tried to work it out different, but not think how to charge it. It was meant as a stepping stone later down the line of the plot, because this was going to end up as slightly Luffy/Nami. And I wanted Sanji to feel deeply grateful towards Luffy by reminding him of his past and blah blah blah, basically I wanted Sanji out of the way while I try and work on the main points, and of the things I was writing down I had to think of what the other crew members would have done and said during it all.I thought Sanji would not stand for it.

So I said back, I ain't having any of it. And so discontinuing.

Thank you to the readers so far, hoped you enjoyed story as it stands.


	5. Strange Mind of Luffy: Captain's Log One

**Captain's Log ~ 30~03~1309 A.W ~ New World -Hamlot Region - Thousand Sunny Gou- Men's Dorms- My Bed**

It was early in the morning and I was coming down the stairs, heading for the kitchen after finishing my watch duty; but was surprised to found my First Mate sleeping at the base of the staircase. I stood there watching him for a moment wondering why he was sleeping here instead of the Men's Dorms since it was I who was on the watch. In the end I left him there and starting for the kitchen once more, knowing that my breakfast would be there.

I love being on the last watch of the night, since I was the first to eat.

After finishing eating I returned to the place where Zoro was, walking him up. Of course he shouts at me, only serving to make me laugh in hysterics. It was then I noticed the strange clouds forming in the distance and moving in our direction.

Realizing we were in it's path and quickly called the warning for all to hear, and everyone came running. I gave the order for the sails to be folded in and for all loose things to be carefully tied down.

During the storm the strong winds blew against us and the sea water spilled on the deck knocking some of my crew over. The rain was coming down so heavily that I could barely see or hear the voices of my crew; it seemed to go on for an eternally before we reached it's end. And I am happy to report that there were no injuries; but encase I failed to noticed, read Doctor's Log of this date.

On seeing that we were all safe if only little wet and wore out, I laughed out my joy and relief that all was well. It was passed afternoon when the storm finished completely and clear skies were before us once more. And by this time I was extremely hungry; I made my way to the kitchen once more and there I ate.

After my meal I had some serious business to attend to; however I was stopped by Nami who came to me asking for me to record all my daily activities as Captain. I of course, inform her that all my records of events are noted down in my memory. But after a few more words from her, I chose to sat down and write out just a little for the first log. I do hope you are happy now.


	6. Strange Mind of Luffy: Captain's Log Two

**_Captain's Log ~ 01~04~1309 A.W ~ New World – Hamlot Region – Island Cartoun -Dimbreed Town -Thousand Sunny Gou – Shower Room_**

As I sit here writing this, I must say I am a little annoyed by what I some discovered. The reasons for me being so indignant towards my navigator I shall explain from the beginning.

The time for me being on the last watch at night was over, so I was sleeping in much later than I normally would.

It was late morning when I finally choose to get out of bed and fully awaken; while everyone had already been up for hours and there attending their given duties. Usopp was above it the Crow's Nest, observing our surrounding and was on the look up for anything of danger to us.

As I headed for the kitchen for my breakfast, I heard Usopp give the call. Land was sighted! Without my breakfast I rush forward as my navigator to me for the word. I gave the command and my navigator starts barking orders. The winds were in our favour, we sailed full sail towards the inland. As soon as we reach the harbour we are quick to fold in the sails and drop anchored; we tied up without any trouble all the locals, either they did not know how we were or did not care.

Finally we got round to eating our breakfast or bunch to them, then we got ready to go to the town. Two stayed behind as it was our custom to do so.

While I was watching around I came across Brook my musician, who was looking very mournful due to the fact that he wanted to purchase a flute, as it turns out it could not do so. It would appear that Brook did not have enough money in his wallet; I felt that something was not quite right about this.

I put a great deal of thought into this and returned to my ship, here I went going for the account books that I knew my navigator kept.

As I carefully read and studied the books through, I came to the conclusion that something here did not add up. The layout and the numbers were wrong in my eyes.

As I continued to read I slowly came to realize just what was so wrong about these numbers, I was shocked at what I found. Shocked beyond belief.

While I was reading through I could see Robin watching me from the corner of my eye; I tired to checked behind my back to see if there was any part of her there, I saw none; As I returned the books back to their rightly place, I came to see that I would to speak with Nami alone without any other crew member around.

So when I have finished writing this, I shall go back up to the Crow's Nest but I best take the stairs. I need to ask everyone to go and wait in the Aquarium while I have my discussion with Nami.

I can only hope that I will come back with everything sorted.

But before I do any of that, first I shall get some meat to eat!


End file.
